


Немного недопонимания

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Фенрис считает, что у Хоука нездоровое влечение к его лириумным татуировкам, то-то он всё время норовит их то целовать, то вылизывать. И вовсе нет тут никакого сексуального подтекста.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды WTF Dragon Age 2017. Беты: Аларис, Йаррис, Эльдатиэр, Laen-y

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Фенрис просто отпихнул Хоука — не сильно; ну уж точно не сильнее, чем отпихнул бы его пса, вздумавшего лезть мордой в чужую кружку, — и счёл инцидент исчерпанным, даже объяснений или там извинений не потребовал. В конце концов, Хоук — человек для мага очень приличный и большую часть времени отлично держит себя в руках. Понятно, что у него хоть иногда должны случаться срывы, тем более, что это и срывом-то не назовёшь — никаких пострадавших, никаких трупов, никакой магии крови. Просто лизнул в шею боевого товарища. Бывает. Длинный день, усталость накопилась, вот ум за разум немножечко и зашёл. Забыли.

Хоук выглядел немного расстроенным, но и здорово смущённым, и Фенрис решил обойтись без угроз и воспитательных бесед. 

 

Во второй раз всё зашло несколько дальше: прямо посреди разговора (ладно, возможно, это был не столько разговор, сколько ссора) Хоук вдруг припечатал Фенриса к стене и жадно поцеловал. Тот было напрягся, но быстро понял, что всё дело опять в проклятом лириуме, который исчертил в том числе и его нижнюю губу. Маги иногда просто сами не свои к лириуму — это неприятно, но понять можно. Так уж они устроены.

Так что Фенрис расслабился и позволил себе ответить на поцелуй — просто потому, что ему хотелось. Хоук ему нравился как личность, привлекал в интимном плане — да если бы Фенрис вообще имел сколько-то ясное представление о том, как нужно вести себя в нормальных, обоюдно-добровольных любовных отношениях, он бы, наверное, уже давно сам подкатил к Хоуку. Но он не знал, а Хоука влекло только к его татуировкам, так что дело представлялось довольно-таки безнадёжным. Поэтому Фенрис понаслаждался ситуацией минуту-другую, после чего оттолкнул разгорячившегося Хоука в грудь, взял протянутую к нему руку на болевой приём и, высказав пару нелицеприятных слов о неумении сперва спрашивать, а потом делать, гордо удалился. Дома его ждали полторы последние бутылки вина, разваливающиеся полы, топящийся резной мебелью камин и полное одиночество.

После этого Хоук ещё долго смотрел на него взглядом побитой собаки и неуклюже подлизывался — то позовёт вместе зачищать кубло работорговцев, то корзинку продуктов с рынка притащит и обед приготовит. Нужно было совсем не иметь сердца, чтобы не простить его. В порыве благодушия Фенрис даже решил позволить Хоуку полизать татуировки, если опять попросит. В конце концов, от Фенриса-то не убудет, а у Хоука не так много радостей в жизни.

 

Он заподозрил, что что-то пошло не так, когда Хоук, бережно держа его за руку, принялся покрывать ладонь трепетными поцелуями. К этому моменту броня уже благополучно валялась на полу в полном беспорядке, а Хоук сидел рядом и смотрел на Фенриса с таким восторгом, словно тот был Изабеллой в сливочной помадке (каковую помадку Хоук совершенно незаслуженно — на взгляд Фенриса — обожал) и полутора фунтах золота высшей пробы. 

Происходящее вызывало у Фенриса несколько неуместный плотский интерес и вытекающее из него логичное желание пнуть Хоука и велеть ему убираться, после чего выпить и провести интенсивное свидание с собственной (только что расцелованной) рукой, но он помнил собственное решение быть щедрым, да и отнимать сейчас у Хоука вожделенный лириум было как бить новорожденных лисят. Так что Фенрис сдержался, откинулся на спинку кровати и приложился к бутылке. Она одна должна была помочь ему пережить это испытание.

Итак, Фенрис давился вином, Хоук целовал его шею, дёргая завязки на рубахе. Ситуация медленно, но верно выходила из-под контроля (а возможно, как вдруг выяснилось, и изначально-то под ним не находилась).

Когда Хоук задрал так и не сдавшуюся рубаху и принялся пылко вылизывать соски Фенриса вместе со всеми окрестными лириумными линиями, Фенрис уронил недопитую бутылку и закрыл лицо рукой. Не то чтобы он внезапно не смог больше смотреть, как его друг теряет лицо от постыдной наркотической зависимости — скорее уж это его собственное лицо, изрядно раскрасневшееся, нуждалось в сокрытии. 

А вот что скрыть было бы затруднительно, так это отличную, крепкую и надёжную, как гномья постройка, эрекцию, которую все действия Хоука (а особенно манипуляции с сосками) спровоцировали. Он почти ждал, что вот сейчас Хоук нашарит чужой стоящий член, страшно удивится и спросит: «Фенрис, что с тобой такое?! У нас ведь тут просто акт дружеской поддержки, разве нет?». Это было бы просто чудесно: тогда Фенрис с чистой совестью выставил бы его из спальни и из дома, и навеки запретил бы приближаться к себе ближе чем на милю. Это, безусловно, решило бы все проблемы, включая главную: то, что Фенрис умудрился всерьёз увлечься и вожделеть человека, который видит в нём лишь боевого товарища и ходячую заначку лириума.

Беспорядочно гладящий его бёдра Хоук и в самом деле нащупал предательски выдающую своего хозяина анатомическую деталь, однако задавать дурацких вопросов не стал, только гортанно застонал куда-то Фенрису под ребра и довольно ловко распустил завязки на его штанах. Фенрис высоко оценил его представления о дружеской поддержке, ну а штаны — что штаны, их и застирать потом можно.

Однако вместо того, чтобы тривиально подрочить великодушному эльфу, допустившему его к своим татуировкам, Хоук спустился мокрыми поцелуями от пупка Фенриса к члену, жарко лизнул и тут же взял в рот головку.

Фенрис взвился на постели так, словно его калёным железом приложили. Заорал:

— Мать твою, Хоук! Что ты творишь?!

Машинально придержавший его за бёдра Хоук с громким непристойным чмоканьем выпустил член изо рта и поднял виноватый взгляд на Фенриса:

— Тебе неприятно? Прости! Это из-за бороды, да? Колется?

Если уж на то пошло, бороду ему действительно не мешало сбрить: Фенрис уже предчувствовал завтрашний ковровый ожог на всё тело, но речь шла совсем не об этом!

— Причём тут твоя борода? На члене у меня татуировок нет, если ты не заметил! — разгневанно рявкнул Фенрис. Любой придури, как и любой дружеской помощи, есть свой предел, за который не стоит выходить, если не хочешь потом жалеть.

Глаза у Хоука сделались большие и круглые, как у совы.

— А... а при чём тут татуировки? — осторожно спросил он.

Фенрис посмотрел в эти полные чистейшего недоумения очи и медленно начал понимать, что не так тут не что-то, а всё.

— А... разве ты это не из-за лириума?.. — так же осторожно спросил он в ответ.

— Нет, — сказал Хоук. — Вообще-то я это из-за тебя. Ты мне нравишься, знаешь ли. Я думал, я тебе тоже.

Фенрис понял, что облажался. Что это он сам, а вовсе не Хоук, всё это время вёл себя, как идиот. Спасти ситуацию могло только чудо — и своевременные решительные действия.

— Но ты так увлечённо... лизал и всё такое, — пробормотал Фенрис, чувствуя, как его словарный запас иссякает прямо на глазах. Он не знал, что сказать, чтобы всё исправить, как удержать Хоука от обиженного сваливания в даль с последующим запретом приближаться (вероятно, на милю).

— Да просто люблю я это дело, — ничуть не смущённо признался Хоук. — И ты вкусный.

Он облизнулся.

— Тогда, может, вернёшься к тому, ну, чем занимался до этого? — Фенрис неловко кашлянул и посмотрел на Хоука с надеждой.

— Ты точно уверен? — усомнился Хоук, в то время как его рука нежно и ненавязчиво обхватила всё ещё гордо стоящий член Фенриса. — Просто я не хочу опять сделать что-то не то и всё испортить.

— Да, да, я уверен! — сцепил зубы Фенрис. — Пожалуйста. Потом мы поговорим... и всё, что захочешь!

— Отлично, — обрадовался Хоук. — Особенно мне последнее нравится.

Он сполз ниже, устроился поудобнее и, неторопливо скользя сомкнутыми пальцами вверх и вниз по члену Фенриса, дразняще пощекотал языком головку.

Фенрис упал затылком в свою плоскую мятую подушку, закрыл лицо руками и поклялся себе никогда больше не делать поспешных выводов. Ни о чём вообще.

Особенно — о Хоуке.


End file.
